There are major challenges for information technology (IT)-based solutions to support business processes, such as, the required flexibility (manage different data entry forms, different study rules etc.), the capability of handling highly complex rule sets (competitive selection processes, study rules, dissertation rules) and still provide an easy to use interface, that allows a user to visualize, understand and edit the modeled processes and therefore offers a quick and effective method to adapt to changes.
For example, educational institutions need to manage student applicants, admission, course registrations, performance records and multiple other processes around students training and administration. All these processes differ between the educational institutions level (preschool, school, college, university etc.) the governmental regulations (depending on degree type, country etc.) and the institutions individual requirements for a specific process (specific rules for student selection procedures, training specifications etc.).
The core aspects of all these processes are the collection of data (e.g. through an application form), its distribution to the people concerned (e.g. reviewers within a selection process) and the processing of the data according to defined rules (e.g. different steps in an application process for students with a foreign degree) with a defined result at the end of the process (e.g. letter of acceptance to the study program).